


Steeljaw/Thunderhoof Drabbles

by thearkwrites



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearkwrites/pseuds/thearkwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't think of a better title, but hopefully the submissive!Thunderhoof and dominant!Steeljaw contained therein more than make up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
"Oh 'hoof, just look at you. You're a mess."

All Thunderhoof could manage in response was an exhausted whimper. It wasn't just the steel rod--moist with transfluids, clenched tightly between grit dentae--that robbed the 'con of his speech. His vocalizer was strained, almost shorted out by high-pitched screams and now refused to produce little more than pitiful wheezes and whimpers.

Not that Steeljaw minded or even noticed. His attention was on the network of silver rings and taut leather straps that immobilized Thunderhoof. There was no limb that hadn't been completely bound, no antler left unused in connecting the rings and straps to each other. Every shudder that danced through Thunderhoof's frame caused leather to slide painfully across dented and dinged blue-and-silver metal. Every agitated twitch caused rusted rings to rub against fading scars.

Though as much as the sight heated up the inner core of his spark, what was most satisfying to Steeljaw were the rings and straps that spread Thunderhoof's swollen valve lips wide open.

"...an absolute mess..."

Sharpened jet-black servos lightly grazed the quivering mass of cables. They prodded soft metal that still stung, pressed against sore nodes that hadn't yet recovered from the ridges that lined Steeljaw's spike. Then without warning, two servos dipped in to scoop out the thick silver fluid dribbling down from the loose hole, eliciting a whine from the larger mech.

Steeljaw brought his claws to his eagerly awaiting glossa. Nary a nanosecond had passed and he had cleaned up all traces of waste fluid, a decadent combination of his own come and Thunderhoof's valve excretions.

Satisfied, he lovingly patted Thunderhoof on the cheek. "That's enough for tonight, my sweet little bitch." Steeljaw adjusted his position and began to undo the other's reins.

Steeljaw's lupine audials twitched when he heard what could only be muffled protest. "What was that?" he asked, leaning down to Thunderhoof's helm.

Thunderhoof bit down on the rod, prompting Steeljaw to take it out.

"I may be down...but I ain't out, Steely." Thunderhoof's cracked lip-plates twisted into a confident smirk. His voice was barely a whisper, nearly a choked gasp, but it spoke volumes to Steeljaw.

"Primus. _'hoof..._ "

Thunderhoof cut him off with a tired but amused laugh. "Don't underestimate the Don, kid. I can take whatever youse got."


	2. Thunderhoof Takes The Knot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Testing the waters here. There really isn't enough Submissive!Thunderhoof to go around, and I hope to remedy that with some help from Steeljaw, and maybe Fracture.

  
_This was so wrong..._

"Ey-yooo, easy does it, Steely!"

_...and yet so right._

Steeljaw only laughed a bemused chuckle that rose above the cacophonous din of metal slamming against metal. "My sweet, Thunderhoof. I don't think you're in any position to order me around. Quite literally, I might say."

Thunderhoof bit down on one of his servos in a feeble attempt to silence his own wanton moans, his own needy little whining that desperately wanted Steeljaw to both stop ramming so damn hard and to drive into him like it was their last day on earth. It didn't work. What escaped through his dentae instead was frantic panting interrupted by the occasional, un-Thunderhoof-like squeak. A few well-timed smacks to the aft only made those squeaks more frequent. A couple more rhythmic slams--viciously ploughing in so the tip of Steeljaw's spike brushed against the deepest of Thunderhoof's valve nodes--brought out stream upon stream of warbled curses.

To Thunderhoof, this was shameful bliss. To Steeljaw, this was sweet, welcome relief. To them both, this was just another twisted facet of their relationship that none of the other Decepticons would ever see. Not Underbite, not Fracture and his loyal Minicons and especially not Clampdown. None of them could learn about the secrets that their two compatriots had hidden away from their prying eyes.

The side of Steeljaw that was slave to the more primal urges hidden within his spark, and the side of Thunderhoof that yearned for the most depraved of debasements. They were more than willing to indulge the other's desires with little question, further cementing their loyalties.

Perhaps it was fate that brought them into each other's arms and onto one another's berth. Perhaps Primus Himself had written it in the very stars that they were destined to meet on this backwater planet. Whether it was so Thunderhoof could lend his strength to Steeljaw's noble cause or because his predilections matched the wolf-con's own questionable kinks, Steeljaw was thankful either way.

And he made sure to let the 'con underneath him know it with a final thrust that emptied his transfluids into the hot, tight valve. At the first spurt the inner walls clenched even harder, completely enveloping the spike in fever-pitch torridity. Claws grasped for purchase as Steeljaw's knee joints buckled from the intense overload overpowering his frame and senses.

It was Thunderhoof's turn to laugh. "Guess youse likin' the modifications, eh Steely?" he teased through harried breaths, wantonly grinding his aft against Steeljaw's crotch plates.

He smirked when he felt their mixed transfluids seep out of him in thick rivulets, laughed even harder as his valve kneaded the intruding spike for more.

Backs arched. Vents hitched. Fans whirred. Steeljaw's vocalizer emitted a steady surge of guttural growls. Thunderhoof shut his optics and clamped down on his lower lip plate. It was coming.

Steeljaw's own spike delightfully deranged modifications emerged in full force at the final, shuddering release of transfluid.

There was little Thunderhoof could do but whimper as he felt the wolf-con's spike expand at the base, trapping itself between slick valve walls. It grew at an alarming rate and pushed hard against miniscule sensors that forced Thunderhoof into overload over and over again. In moments Steeljaw's spike, larger and more demanding than ever, had stretched the once-tight valve to its widest. The mass of sensitive cables wept. Thunderhoof was certain he was headed for forced shut down, the intensity of his overloads growing with each one.

"Oh Primus...oh slag...oh slaggin' Primu- ** _ey-yooo_**!" vocalizer almost short circuited at the audial-piercing scream. Thunderhoof's own spike had since broken free of its confines and now smeared a trail of transfluids across the dingy floor.

Above him, Steeljaw did his best to maintain his composure as he slowly regained his senses. The same could not be said for Thunderhoof, who was too fragged out to even care that he was still breathlessly hailing Primus in a cracked voice.

"I take it...you like my modifications as well..." The smirk could be heard in his tone.

Thunderhoof just shrugged. He had no energy, no will left but to throw his lover a smile. "I gotta...we're gonna...we're gonna be here a while..."

 


End file.
